Talk:Apprenticeship
I'm not sure that all of them should become apprentices at the same time. It would be more interesting if some were older and some younger. Ravenflight 21:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with you. I'll change it.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 18:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) if its ok with you all can birdpaw bump into wildpaw if thats ok sunny birdwing 21:31, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! Ii got a feeling those apprentice saren't going to be very lucky by being late ;) [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:42, April 26, 2010 (UTC) lol birdwing 21:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Added her!! [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 22:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Lol the next paragragh made me laugh this is already awesome =) birdwing 01:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And I'm trying to make these stories as much as real-life realted so anyoen can sometimes relate and sometimes make people laugh.[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 19:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw has no parents and when ever someone says that they are hunting with their parents she gets upset (not in a mad way) is that ok? birdwing 20:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Can Wetpaw make an appearence? :) FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Yup! I'll go work on it![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 21:34, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Rainpaw's probably Rainkit at this point, but can she make an appearance soon? It doesn't have to be immediately, just as soon as it makes sense in the story. Sorry if I'm sounding whiny. Ravenflight 02:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) do you want me to put Rainpaw as a first-junior or just keep her as last-junior?[[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 02:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) -shrugs- Whatever you want to do, Sunny. It's your story. Ravenflight 02:55, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, since people are going on here, can you vote on Jayfeather Breaks the Fourth Wall in the featured story nominations? I don't care whether you vote yes or no, I just want people to vote. Ravenflight 03:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Added''' Flowerpaw', '''Wetpaw', Creekpaw and Cinderpaw. That is one of the group of friends in the academy. (: [[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 01:03, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can Darkpaw try out for the sport Proboly going to try and impress Birdpaw lol birdwing 03:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 14:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks birdwing 00:17, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I like it, and I like how Leafpaw kinda stares at Rushpaw. XD -Leafwhisker 22:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) lol Birdwing 22:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) If you're not to busy with other stuff could Bramble and Bright show up? Thanks!--ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 22:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll add them :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]20:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! *hugs Sunny* --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 22:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) This is awesome! :D BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 13:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) Gotta kepe working on it! urgh! homework *gathers up ideas for story* [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]21:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) When are you going to start it again? cant wait for next chapter BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 17:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You didn't make Wetpaw and apprentice, I mean she is old enough.... :( Wetty Wet WetYeah Oops! I made them all apprentices but then I thought there were too many, and then I decided to put them all again, but I didn't edit teh apprentice ceremony again, that's why she's not there but in the story. I'll go edit it. [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]19:37, June 20, 2010 (UTC) This story is really good and like my siggy? read my story the friend within =) BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 21:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) thanks and ok! and yeah I do - especially the saying! oh and woudl you liek to check out my story : First Meeting and if you like it, you can read the rest of the series :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]21:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL chapter 2 is a lot of work cant wait for it to finish BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 22:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I just need to think more about the play and I'll continue![[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]22:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) OK. Sunny, don't feel presured or anything, like you gotta do this. This is an awesome story, but you don't have to get stressed about it. :D --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 17:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry Arti lol. I'll try starting again today.[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]12:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Anyoen liek the main chorus/song on the top of the story?[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]13:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I do i love it also i have an idea for the strory how about when Valleyclan was found and while Valleystar (Erm) tries to find cats he meets a lot of cats not all of them he likes and also meets a pretty she-cat and yeah its only an idea you dont have to use it un less you already have an idea BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 13:13, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! And actually I liek your idea! Maybe teh she-cat is part of agruop that is againts him and there is a huge fight?[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]13:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ooh yeah really good idea =) BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 13:41, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok! and thanks - it was firstly(is that even a word?) your idea! [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]13:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) My friend in school uses it a lot of kids and adults use it so yeah it is a word lol BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 13:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) kk lol[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]13:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) what shoudl her name be? teh she-cat?[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]13:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) How about....Sunshine? or Moonfall? BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 14:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Good story inside the story, Hidden. -Goldenkit"Run, Fire Bringer. They are coming, they will hunt you down." 14:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) well it's onyl one part...Moom? Luna? [[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]14:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks leafy![[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]14:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) omsc my cats name is Luna BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 14:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I really liek that name.[[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]14:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I like it... but it is really confusing with so many cats, and it would probably be easier to read if there was only one POV. But I do like it. [[User:Zaffie|'n arwraidd]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' aflwydda']] 23:23, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but with one POV, it would mostly be focusing on one cat, and I don't want main charries. I want every apprentice to be the same.Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 23:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Curious Say, when will you edit this again? BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 18:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah....... WetpawWe can't deny it any longer Tigerpaw! I love you! Okay. How many have you got left? XD BirchyI am a warrior at heart... 09:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind? No problem!!Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 21:07, July 23, 2010 (UTC) lol. I'm cheating. Can you tell me which part Rosepaw gets? *begs with HUUUUUGE puppy eyes* Please? *pleads some more* Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 23:35, August 7, 2010 (UTC) chapter 2 :) - she makes a small appearance, but she'll be on more after the play.Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 23:36, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Good. And you said all the cats in the class would get a part. Does that include Rosepaw...? Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 23:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I almost wanna be Lynx... I don't know why. Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 23:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) yeah, some get minor parts, some get major, but they all do. lol, lynx was teh one who liked stone right? yup (lol it's mine and i don't even remember well xD). you could make Rose as one of Lynx's closest friend. Hiddensun'★It's Another World...☆' 23:44, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Lol, great. Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 01:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Write... more.............. PLEASE! Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 20:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) i can't until everyone who's participating has their ideas ready.Sunny'It's your amber-eyed friend xD 20:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *pouts* Darkrascal is related to TIGERSTAR 20:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you write more now? Good bye, sweet Rosie. May you rest in peace. 22:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) This is SOOOO good! I <3 it!!! Can I be in it?[[User:Mistysun|'''Halloweenness!!!]] I wish it was a word.... 20:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC)